The elevator installation is installed in a building. It substantially consists of a car which is connected by way of support means with a counterweight or with a second car. The car is moved, substantially vertically, along guide rails by means of a drive which selectably acts on the support means, directly on the car or on the counterweight. The elevator installation is used in order to convey persons and goods within the building over individual or several floors.
Elevator installations of that kind include devices in order to secure the elevator car in the event of failure of the drive or the support means or if need be also to safeguard it, in the case of a stop at a floor, from undesired drifting away. For that purpose use is usually made of safety brakes which when required can brake the elevator car on the guide rails. In that case, increasing preference is given to safety brakes which can be activated by an electronic monitoring system.
A brake device which can be electromagnetically activated is known from WO 2011/113753. In that case, after adjustment of a brake shoe with respect to a brake web has been carried out and when the elevator car is moving, the brake shoe is rotated and longitudinally displaced. The brake shoe can thereby build up a braking force and brake the car.